gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
WB Kids: Space Madness
is an upcoming platformer video game developed by Avalanche Software and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being available for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch. It will be launched in TBD. Plot Main Characters Teams *'Team Looney' **'Speed:' Bugs Bunny (leader) - TBD ***'Voice:' Jeff Bergman (English)/Kappei Yamaguchi (Japanese) **'Flight:' Daffy Duck - TBD ***'Voice:' Jeff Bergman (English)/Wataru Takagi (Japanese) **'Power:' Porky Pig - TBD ***'Voice:' Bob Bergen (English)/Naoki Tatsuta (Japanese) *'Team Collin' **'Speed:' Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy (leader) - TBD ***'Voice:' Jason Griffith (English)/Jun'ichi Kanemaru (Japanese) **'Flight:' Flappy McFinger - TBD ***'Voice:' Billy West (English)/TBD (Japanese) **'Power:' WesDragon - TBD ***'Voice:' Phil LaMarr (English)/Chō (Japanese) *'Team Lego' **'Speed:' Lego (leader) - TBD ***'Voice:' Josh Keaton (English)/Manabu Ino (Japanese) **'Flight:' Wag - TBD ***'Voice:' Bill Fagerbakke (English)/Ikuko Tani (Japanese) **'Power:' Rose - TBD ***'Voice:' Tara Strong (English)/TBD (Japanese) *'Team Scooby' **'Speed:' Shaggy Rogers - TBD ***'Voice:' Matthew Lillard (English)/Toshiharu Sakurai (Japanese) **'Flight': Scooby-Doo (leader) - TBD ***'Voice:' Frank Welker (English)/Naomi Kusumi (Japanese) **'Power:' Scrappy-Doo - TBD ***'Voice:' Tom Kenny (English)/TBD (Japanese) *'Team Sparkle' **'Speed:' Rainbow Dash - TBD ***'Voice:' Elizabeth Daily (English)/Izumi Kitta (Japanese) **'Flight:' Spike - TBD ***'Voice:' Bobby Moynihan (English)/Motoko Kumai (Japanese) **'Power:' Twilight Sparkle (leader) - TBD ***'Voice:' Grey Griffin (English)/Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese) *'Team Girlz' **'Speed:' Lola Bunny (leader) - TBD ***'Voice:' Kath Soucie (English)/Yumi Fukamizu (Japanese) **'Flight:' Tina Russo Duck - TBD ***'Voice:' Grey Griffin (English)/Eri Tatura (Japanese) **'Power:' Petunia Pig - TBD ***'Voice:' Grey Griffin (English)/Ikue Ōtani (Japanese) *'Team Solvers' **'Speed:' Kristina Austin (leader) - TBD ***'Voice:' Kat Cressida (English)/TBD (Japanese) **'Flight:' Halie Seymour - TBD ***'Voice:' Colleen Villard (English)/TBD (Japanese) **'Power:' Kerigan Mardis - TBD ***'Voice:' Grey Griffin (English)/TBD (Japanese) *'Team Mystery' **'Speed:' Fred Jones (leader) - TBD ***'Voice:' Frank Welker (English)/Kishō Taniyama (Japanese) **'Flight:' Velma Dinkley - TBD ***'Voice:' Kate Micucci (English)/Tomoe Hanba (Japanese) **'Strength:' Daphne Blake - TBD ***'Voice:' Grey Griffin (English)/Eri Saito (Japanese) *'Team Blythe' *'Team Detective' **'Speed:' Sylvester Pussycat - TBD ***'Voice:' Jeff Bergman (English)/Masashi Ebara (Japanese) **'Flight': Tweety Bird - TBD ***'Voice:' Jeff Bergman (English)/Satomi Korogi (Japanese) **'Power:' Granny (leader) - TBD ***'Voice:' Tress MacNeille (English)/Hisakō Kyōda (Japanese) *'Team Loo' **'Speed:' Buster Bunny (leader) - TBD ***'Voice:' Charlie Adler (English)/Ryusei Nakao (Japanese) **'Flight:' Plucky Duck - TBD ***'Voice:' Jeff Bergman (English)/Kōichi Yamadera (Japanese) **'Strength:' Babs Bunny - TBD ***'Voice:' Tress MacNeille (English)/Mina Tominaga (Japanese) *'Team Warner' **'Speed:' Wakko Warner - TBD ***'Voice:' Jess Harnell (English)/Yū Mizushima (Japanese) **'Flight:' Dot Warner - TBD ***'Voice:' Tress MacNeille (English)/Ikue Ōtani (Japanese) **'Strength:' Yakko Warner (leader) - TBD ***'Voice:' Rob Paulsen (English)/Ryusei Nakao (Japanese) *'Team Bear' **'Speed:' Boo-Boo Bear - TBD ***'Voice:' Tom Kenny (English)/Yū Hayashi (Japanese) **'Flight:' Yogi Bear (leader) - TBD ***'Voice:' Jeff Bergman (English)/Chafurin (Japanese) **'Strength:' Cindy Bear - TBD ***'Voice:' Kath Soucie (English)/TBD (Japanese) Antagonists *'Marvin the Martian' - TBD **'K-9' - TBD Trivia *The concept of the game is similar to Sonic Heroes and Collin: Team Up. *Characters from Warner Bros. Animation and Hanna-Barbera appear in the game, but surprisingly Cartoon Network characters don't. **However, they appear in a DLC pack. *The Hasbro characters are the only licensed characters to appear in this game. Category:Video games Category:Crossover video games Category:WB Kids Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Avalanche Software Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch